Lust For Power: Can He Be Stopped?
the Blazing sun rises deep in the land of the sun in there village Hidden among the Shadows lays a hidden horror force to fight from birth and rise above all that challenge it shows no mercy to anyone and it sturs hoping for a new challenge so its hunger can be quench. yawning after a long nap Buddha rises to another boring day in the village hidden in the shadows long ago made a ghost town after then 3rd great shinobi wars.looking around for somthing to do he comes across a odd looking ninja that had found his hidden town,then buddha yells down to shirokaza "long time no see i see you got my letter for the location." Looking up at the strange man with annoyance Shirokaze barks up at Buddha, "Can't even remember a simple name? Whatever...let's get this over with." With that said the Akatsuki member calmly waits for the incoming attack patiently. buddha smiles and say's "ok ok i see your ready to get this over with looks i'll start."then with no hand seals 3 earth clones form and pull out kunai with the wind element fused to them and charge at the shirokaza. Simply waving his hand towards the three clones Shirokaze pelts them with countless invisible arrows reducing them to a mixture of stone and mud. "When I asked you to prepare...nevermind," Shirokaze murmurs analyzing Buddha cautiously. buddha grins and say's"you dont think much of my skills do you?"then leaping off the side of the building he was standing on buddha do's 6 hand seals allowing the 3 first clones to reform and 3 more clones to form and attack you in 2 formations,but as thats happenining you lose track of buddha's location. As the clones close in on Shirokaze his image appears to flicker for a split second, but he otherwise stays in the exact same spot. Then without further notice the six clones shatter once again as the Akatsuki operative lets out a sigh of disappointment. "Increasing your numbers and attempting to hide in the commotion won't help you against me...I suggest you change your tactic," Shirokaze explains. standing behind shirokaze buddha says "your right that sharingon makes it almost impossible for me to use my genjutsu or my clones for any thing so i'll take your advise and change it up.."then waving his arm to one side aimed at shirokaze millions of razor sharp air senbons are fired at him hoping to force him back into a more defensive position. Rotating around around perfectly in time Shiro launches another barrage of invisible arrows that counteract Buddha's wind technique. Stepping back to clear himself some room considers his next move patiently. buddha looks down and says"it looks like i must use a stronger jutsu to keep up ok."then the air around buddha starts to turn and spin around buddha's body and it finally formed into air stream jutsu.with that buddha sends out tenticals of wind to attack shirokaze. Holding out his hand towars the incoming attack he speaks the single word Nirhanti as a large serpent composed of black chakra is launched towards the wind technique counteracting it with a large explosion. "I wonder if he'll notice I've been just holding off his attacks so far," Shiro thinks to himself waiting for the next barrage to fall upon him. realizing that shirokaze is only toying with him buddha makes 3 hand signs and all his clones from before reform then they all aim there arms at shirokaze's back and use the jutsu air lance then buddha charges at shirokaze with his air lance jutsu hoping to push him into the double sided assault. Shirokaze grins slightly, "Finally," before drawing his sword and entering a complex act of acrobatics avoiding the attacks of the clones and striking each of them down with a single strike. Turning toward the main opponent Shiro speaks a few choice words, "That was six slashes...enjoy them all." Immediately he performs the Phantom Edge technique six times simultaneously which conjures six invisible blades through Buddha potential killing him. feeling the flow of air change with shirokaze's attack buddha uses his wind skills to speed up to match shirokaze's speed equaly then shortening the air lance buddha made a wind blade able and after leaping after shirokaze buddha launch 3 air spikes with his free left hand as buddhas hidden clone jumps at shirokaze's back ready with a wind kunai. Using his free hand Shirokaze rotated towards the previously hidden clone and quickly grabbed its arm. Rotating back towards the true Buddha Shirokaze hurled the Earth Clone towards its conjurer which blocked the three air spikes and continued in a collision course with Buddha who wouldn't be able to dodge while in midair. Following up the Fuyutama launched a single invisible arrow with pinpoint accuracy through the earth clone destroying it towards Buddha's chest. buddha sees this attack and is just able to bring up his air sword and block it but its force sends buddha flying back to the ground and landing on his feet then not wanting to stop the attack buddha throws a kunai at shirokaze and says"blades of wind jutsu eat this!"then the kunai starts to flip around and speed up as it dance on the air as it attack shirokaze cutting at him attempting to land a fatel blow. The enhanced kunai rips through what appeared to be Shirokaze as it reverts into electricity whose sparks are neutralized by the wind natured chakra. Standing behind Buddha the Akatsuki member simply asks his opponent if that's all he is really capable of. buddha sense's the change in the air around shirokaze and chages at him and opening his mouth a large air vacuum sphere is fired at shirokaze then with his spare hands buddha grabs his summoning scroll and throws it on the ground behind shirokaze and pulls on a wire link to it auto summoning baku the dream eater once thats summoned it opens its mouth and trys to suck shirokaze and the sphere jutsu inside its body! Severing the wind technique in two with just his sword Shirokaze begins to slide back towards the Baku. Turning his attention onto the beast Shirokaze instantly activates his Sharingan and captures it without a genjutsu granting him control over the Baku's action. Commanding it to halt its vacuum attack Shirokaze leads the Baku against his former master causing it to rush at Buddha. Shirokaze then destroys the summoning scroll potentially making it incredibly difficult for Buddha to send the beast away. then in shock at shirokaze's speed buddha leaps away from baku and makes 3 clones then all them used no hand signs and vanish from site then from three different locations air cutter jutsu was used and slice baku into 3 different parts then from behind you buddha returns and uses Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves in a single line at shirokaze's back. "You you actually believe I'm tracking your movement's with my eyes...and by attacking me from behind I won't know your position," Shirokaze says rotating around and sheering though Buddha's multiple blades of wind by angling a single Phantom Edge through their vertex causing the technique to pass safely around him, "But what's even more interesting is that you willingly killed your own summon so easily...that's a bit twisted." buddha turns to one side and using an air wall jutsu he was able to deflect the attacks but somthing was picking at him way was shirokaze going easy on him? so buddha says"shirokaze you may think i was twisted killing my summon like i did but i told it long ago i would destroy it before i let it attack me ever so i keep my word nothing more,and i see your more then able to over power most to all my jutsu so i have no choice i most use my last jutsu in my skill set."taking a small scroll buddha puts it on the ground and makes 3 hand signs then steps over the scroll and holding the last hand sign buddha charges at you .then you see his chakra form a buddha statue around buddha's body then you hear buddha say"this is raigou senjusatsu:buddha's 100 welcoming hands of death jutsu!"then shirokaze see the statue form 50 arms on each side as it looks down on shirokaze! "The last technique in your skill set?" Shirokaze questions while looking at Buddha, "Are you trying to say this will be your last attack?" buddha stops his attack and says"no i mean this is my last normal jutsu i can still shape this jutsu into more jutsu buts this is my ace jutsu." "You shouldn't of lowered your guard for a mere question a voice," says a voice from behind Buddha as a sharp pain can be felt piercing through his back as a spear erupts from his chest. "That sure looks like it hurts," Shirokaze comments, "I've avoided your crucial organs...but you should consider giving up now." then the buddha inside the gold chakra of a buddha turns to mud and the scroll buddha left behind opens and summons a new buddha,looking at shirokaze buddha says"shirokaze i under stand your stronger more talented and even more able skilled then i am but i still will fight you and the akatsuki because i wish to fight stronger enemys so i'll leave know and tell you this its not the last time we see each other."then the new buddha turns to mud and it destroys the scroll. "Whatever..." Shirokaze murmurs turning his back to walk away before disappearing as a bolt of lightning strikes him. Category:Shirokei1 Category:Kazeyo